Heretical Twins
by goldeneyedheretic
Summary: Two Heretics are born at the same time but on different places. Neither knows each others existence...
1. Chapter 1

Almost five hundred years ago, during a full moon, two heretics were born from a rock at the same time on different places. One is from the west, and the other is from the east. The other one was found by Kamis and was taken to Tenkai, and the other was left roaming around the earth. They both have long chocolate brown hair, a pair of bright golden eyes, with unmatchable strength. They are the sages equal to heaven and earth. But neither of them knows each other's existence. And so they lived a life of their own, and lived it to the fullest. The one brought to Tenkai was taken by a Kami, he made friends with two other Kamis, one is a general, and the other is a field marshal. But most of all, he made friends with the war prince. During his time in Tenkai, at first, he had an awesome experience of joy and freedom. Though people around him are disgusted by his nature, he's content and happy with his four trusted friends. Time went by and a sudden overtaking took effect in tenkai. His friends tried to escape the fiery bloodshed overflowing that so called perfect city. And they all tried to protect the one thing that's important to them all, Son Goku. But a sudden twist of fate caused the lives of the golden eyed boy's only friends. Ever so severely, they were killed for his sake, and the poor boy was charged of crimes he neither committed nor understands. He was locked away on top of a mountain, which no one dares to climb, with no memories of what happened, who he really was or his life in Tenkai, he kept hold only of the promise made to him by his friends, and his only family.

Unknown to anyone in the land of the setting sun another heretic is born from a rock. She has the same distinguishing looks as her twin brother. Innocent & oblivious of the strength & power she has. Freedom is what she only knows. She roams the mountain she believed was her home like there was no tomorrow! She embraces the gust of wind brushing her long chocolate hair & dances with the plants waiving at her. With a smile she plays with nature as if they are her closest friends. But her freedom is taken away as a group of high status youkais came searching the forest for its jewel. She was taken by force, as limiters & shackles are put on her restraining her from escaping. She was taken into a dark castle far from the mountain she was born into. And because she only knew freedom since her beginning, the cold prison bars that prevent her from embracing the sun's light brought grief & pain to her. Her agony is heard every night, like an animal struggling for freedom. She is used as a pet by her owners, making her do things beyond what any person can convey. And because she doesn't get old, as soon as the old master is dead, a new one takes over, treating her worst than the last. All hope is lost as times flee by; she locked her soul deep inside her heart where no one can ever reach. And her soul full golden orbs are transformed into lifeless dull ones.

Pitiful things fall upon the twins that carry the earth's power. Due to the selfishness & jealousy of others, innocent ones are affected. And five hundred years have gone by, still there is no change in either's fate, but, beyond anyone's knowledge, the twin's fate are yet to be written.


	2. Son Goku

Waiting patiently on top of the abandoned Mt. Gogyo, an animal is said to be locked on its highest peak. Rumor has it, that this animal is a monster, deadlier than anyone or anything. But one fate full day, a Sanzo priest, climbed the said mountain. As he climbs the mountain, he sneered behind his teeth, cursing something. People of the town tried to stop the priest from climbing that dreadful mountain, warning him of its monster. But he refused! No one can stop him. In his mind, there is something he has to do in that mountain. He has to stop that stupid voice, blabbering in his head, screaming, and sometimes crying. For unknown reasons, this stupid voice just won't leave him alone! And he is sure that he has to do something about it, or it will drive him nuts.

Upon reaching the peak of the mountain, a prison like cave caught his eyes. And what's weird with this cave is that not only is it covered with talismans, but two golden orbs seem lurking within it. Curiosity struck him, and the voice calling him lured him, he approached the cave. Upon getting close to it, a child, no older than ten years old probably, met his gaze. He stood there, somehow dumb struck by the innocent eyes that examined him beyond the prison bars. The boy seems to be searching for something within him, and he can't get his mind to work with it.

"_Is he the said monster of this mountain, the feared Seiten Taisei? He is merely a child?"_ the priest thought.

Then he realized his purpose, he then spoke, "Are you the one calling me?" with dignity he asked.

"Calling? I'm not calling anyone? ... I don't even know anyone…" the boy replied with sadness.

"Tch! Stop denying it, and stop doing it! It's annoying." The priest replied.

"_I came here planning to give whoever owns that voice a smack to make him stop, but now I'm here, I can't make myself to hurt this boy."_ The priest thought once again.

With innocent eyes, the boy just stared at the priest then asked, "Are you... the Sun?"

Time seemed to stop at that sentence, and somehow, even with reluctance, the priest asked the boy to come with him thinking that he has no choice since he is already there. And after five hundred years, freedom is offered to the boy. The priest extended his hand, which the kid longingly took. And the prison that held the boy away from the freedom he deserved crumbled before his eyes as he held tight to the hand that reached for him. A vision of a man with the same golden hair as this one flowed within his mind. Somehow, he knew who this man is; he knew in his heart that he is safe with him. He felt like a long awaited promise has just been accomplished by the Sanzo Priest that took him.

Goku became the closest friend that Sanzo ever had, even though the priest won't ever admit that. Since Goku was taken to the Temple in Shang'an by Sanzo, he became a nuisance to the monks living there, and to some extent even the priest is annoyed with him. But even to Sanzo's surprise, there are times that he'd rather be with the boy than with his work or the monks. Since the entrance of Goku in his life, there is no day that's dull anymore. It is always filled with different experiences, and he may not admit it, but also enjoyment. Somehow, Goku was able to change Sanzo.

A year passed and Goku met more friends. He met the once known human murderer Cho Gonou, who chose to change his name into, Cho Hakkai and is now a transformed youkai. And he met the pervert water sprite, Sha Gojyo, a child of a youkai father and a human mother. They became the best of friends, an unusual group of friends to those who see. But it's who they are, and somehow, they are linked to each other.

One day, an order was given to the Sanzo priest to go to the west and prevent an experiment going on there with his companions, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, and Sha Gojyo. Without much choice to his side, Sanzo, obeyed, and their journey began. A journey that will change their lives and perspectives, it is a journey that will open their eyes to the truth that has been kept to them all, and a journey which will solve the mystery of the heretical twins.


	3. Twin Sister

"Get me that stupid monster!!" Shouted a voice.

"Master, is there trouble?" asked a servant.

"You do not ask questions from me. Just obey my order!" the master replied.

The servant hurriedly went into the dungeon. With the key he's holding, he opened a door that shows a dark passageway. He lit his torch and entered the darkest area of the castle.

"Man do I hate going in here. This place gives me the creeps." The servant thought.

Blood could be smelled from the hallway of that dark alley, and an awful stench of vomit and spoiled food. At the end of the hallway is a locked prison door made of metal. When shone with light, crusted blood can be seen on the bars. The servant opened the door using a silver key. There revealed inside is a prison room with a small window that only a speck of sunlight can pass through. The prison room looks more like a torture room in comparison to other dungeons. The servant searched the room, and shone his torch at a lump on the floor. He approached the lump and kicked it. The lump twitched and uncurled revealing a small girl under the dirty, smelly and ragged blanket. The girl's hair is very long that runs down up to her knees and is twisted even to the very tips of it showing that it has not been brushed for ages. She has bangs that cover her left eye revealing only her right. Her hands are shackled and so is her feet, she has a leash made of metal on her neck, connecting her to a lock on the wall. The girl is extremely thin and malnourished, that if she is compared to a street kid, she is like skin and bones, a living corpse, gossip the servants. Signs of beating done to her can be seen. Her legs are bruised and blue, some of her wounds are even infected, as puss and blood flowed from them. Scars of burns are on her arms, and her hands are rough and wounded. To normal people, surely they will think torture was done on her, but to her masters, it's just a matter of disciplining a pet. The servant took a staff from the wall and smacked her head. Blood flowed from a small cut under her golden limiter. She spun her head, and coughed but just stared at the servant.

"Come with me. The master needs you." The servant spoke, releasing the lock on her leash. Holding the released end of the leash chain, the servant dragged the girl out of her prison.

"Master, she's here." The servant spoke, approaching the throne of his master, dragging behind him the heretic girl.

"Good. Now leave." The master spoke. The servant left the room, locking the girl's leash on the hook beside the master.

"Ah, my dear pet, I have a mission for you. If you do this properly and not fail me, I might grant one of your requests. I might give you your name." the master spoke.

The girl looked up on her master with hopeful eyes. She searches for assurance, but there was none. The master just smirked at her.

"How sad my dear pet, you know not how to speak, write or read. Not even a name was given to you. But that's your fate! You we're brought into this world to serve me and my clan! Now I order you to destroy those who wish to oppose me. I heard that there are four travelers from the east that invades one of my castles and destroys it, killing one of my sons. Destroy them! That's my order, or else, you know the consequences stupid brat!" the master shouted hitting the girl with the back of his left hand, scratching her cheek with the fancy ring he wears. The girl stood up and bowed. Releasing the lock from her leash, she runs to the gate exiting the palace. Oh how she wishes to run for freedom, but she can't. As long as she has those shackles that bind her body, she can never escape from that dreadful castle. Those shackles are also tracking devices that will electrocute her continuously until she returns into the castle, if ever she decided to flee from the mission and her master. She once tried to flee,but she ony ended up getting tortured by her old master. She ran heading towards east, with only the mission in her mind, and hope of just having a name in her heart.

Sanzo and his companions travel from the east to the land of the setting sun. Unknown to them, golden eyes lurks behind them, watching their every move. Like a predator, hunting its prey. But neither side is aware that this meeting will cause an impact to their lives, especially the lives of the two heretics. Neither knows that their counterparts are just near; neither even knows the existence of the other. And so the other thought that killing them is her ticket to freedom. So she stood at the shadows, waiting to kill her prey.

"_I have to kill them… I have to finish this mission. Then maybe, my master will be pleased, then I can beg for my freedom…"_ she thought.


	4. Fateful Meeting

"Sanzo… HARAHETTA!!!!!!!!" shouted Goku

"Oh shut up monkey brain! I do believe that your stomach is you Brain." Gojyo answered.

"'I'm not talking to you pervert kappa." Goku replied. "Sanzooo… Hara-"

"Shut up! We'll eat once we get into the next town!" Sanzo shouted, smacking Goku with the harrisen.

"Oh my, Sanzo is a little hot headed today huh?" comments Hakkai.

"But Sanzo, fighting those ugly youkais at the castle made me hungry…" Reasons Goku

"Uru sai! Baka!" Sanzo shouted.

"Sanzo!!! HARAHE-"

Son Goku is cut by a familiar presence he felt lingering around. He began to scan the area, but he could see nothing. The place is empty, only they are present, somehow though, he couldn't get his nerves to calm. As if there really is someone watching them, and he knew that someone. Suddenly, Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu!

"Kai! What was that?!" Gojyo asked, starring at Hakkai who looked dumb struck! Gojyo then looked at the preson Hakkai is staring at, but he can't see anyone.

"_Is that… Goku?!"_ Hakkai thought, then shouted "Get down!" as soon as it moved.

A sudden punch came hitting Gojyo at the face! It was a strong punch that sent Gojyo flying out of Hakuryuu onto the desert sand.

"Gojyo!" Goku shouted, but he was kicked into the stomach! The enemy is so fierce and fast! Neither of them can see who it was. Goku coughed, crunching his stomach. Sanzo prepared his gun, and Hakkai stood tensed.

"Look out!" Gojyo shouted, feeling the presence coming again, this time kicking Hakkai throwing him down on his knees! Sanzo knew the enemy is soon to come at him, he raised his gun soon as he felt the presence coming his way, as fast as his raging bullet, the enemy punched Sanzo at the stomach.

"Sanzo!!" Goku shouted taking his nyoi-bo and rushing towards Sanzo!

"What the heck was that?!?!" Gojyo joined them, as the Ikkou went back to back, preparing hard for the unseen enemy.

"_I thought I saw Goku… as the enemy?..." Hakkai thought. _He couldn't get the image he saw before out of his mind, but he has clear it and concentrate at what's happening right now!

"I could feel his presence, but it was too fast I can't see it!" Hakkai then spoke.

"Yeah, and I hate this type of fighting." Gojyo responded.

"Tch!" Sanzo cursed, preparing to fight.

"It's coming!!" Goku shouted swinging his nyoi-bo towards his right!

Sanzo began shooting towards that direction, and somehow, they can now perceive their enemy's shadow. Hakkai began shooting chi balls towards Goku's right, hoping to hit the enemy, but then Goku grew wide eyed! He shouted,

"On your side Gojyo!!" as fast as he could, Gojyo tried to predict where the hit is coming from, but the kick came before he knew it.

"What the heck is this?!?!" Gojyo shouted, cluching his stomach but stood fast to help his companions.

"It's coming again!" Hakkai shouted.

"We have to do something!!" Goku replied.

Sanzo stood and cursed under his breath, "Give me five seconds." He spoke closing his eyes and began to chant. "MAKAI TENJOU!" Sanzo finished, and the maten sutra did its job. The enemy was caught as soon as the smoke of sand came.

"We caught it!" Goku shouted, approaching the enemy.

Once the smoke cleared, Goku stood dumb struck at the person he saw caught within the scrolls grasp.

"What was it monkey boy?" Gojyo asked approaching Goku, followed by Hakkai behind him, thinking deep, at the image he first saw.

"_This is it; my thinking will be cleared as soon as I saw the enemy."_ Hakkai thought.

But as soon as he saw the enemy in front of him, his mind stopped and he couldn't comply on what's happening. Hakkai just Gasp then stared at Goku and the enemy. Sanzo stood staring, but showed no expression.

"It's- It's Goku?!?!!" Gojyo bursts at the sight of the angry enemy staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku stared at the person in front of him, as if looking at his own reflection. He doesn't know why, but this person feels important and special to him. He doesn't feel this person to be an impostor or a fake, but he can't get his mind to work at the scene in front of him. He is seeing himself! And it's not funny.

"Goku, is the enemy who tried to kill us?" asks Gojyo with a confused look.

"Let me go!!!" the enemy within the sutras grasp shouted, struggling to free herself.

"Whoa! It's a girl! A female Goku!!" shouts Gojyo again.

"Shut up!!!" shouts Sanzo, hitting Gojyo with the harrisen. He looked at the female Goku in front of his eyes, and he remembered the first time he saw his Goku. They look exactly the same! Even their hairs look the same, except for this one being more unruly, and she is scarred and bruised.

"_Bruised?"_ Sanzo thought.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I… um, I… ah, I don't really know…" she answered.

"Why do you attack us?" Hakkai then asked.

" I'm here to kill you!!" she replied, struggling hard to free herself.

"Kill us? Why?" Hakkai asked again.

"It's because my master ordered so." She answered.

"_She has a master?"_ Sanzo thought. "Who is this master of yours?" he then asked.

The girl didn't reply. In all honesty, she is clueless of how to answer their questions. She doesn't really know who she is. She doesn't know who her master is, since she had so many. She doesn't even know why she was to kill them. All she knows is that if she kills them, she might be given a chance to have a name. That sentence reminded her that she has to obey and kill them. She has to kill them! It might even be her ticket to freedom!

"_But how can I kill them when I'm bound like this?"_ she thought. _"I have to kill them now, or else my master might doubt my loyalty and…"_ A question then disturbed her.

"What is your name?" asks Goku with curiosity and reluctance to find out.

The girl stayed silent for a while, but then Goku answered his own question,

"You don't have a name huh?"

The girl shook her head in agreement to Goku's statement. Somehow, she felt close to this boy. She doesn't know him, but it feels like she does. She doesn't know why, but her heart feels like jumping when she heard her speak.

"Why are you in chains?" Goku continued asking.

She just bowed her head and stared at the chains that bound her.

Goku know how it feels to have those chains on you. He hates them! They are heavy, cold and noisy. It sometimes bruises your wrists, feet or neck due to its weight, and they bound you from the freedom of living.

"Why, why do you look like me? ..." he finally asked reluctantly.

Silence filled the air.

"_I looked like him?"_ she thought. She has been in cages, where there is no light, for as long as she can remember. She doesn't have mirrors to look at to, so she doesn't really know how she looks like. She just stared at him.

Her golden eyes are filled with emptiness and fear, unlike the other. Tears began to form at the questions they are asking her. She doesn't understand what's happening, but the questions not only make her feel uneasy, but there is something with this day that is very important. Tears began to fall on her cheeks, she began to sob.

"Hey, don't cry. If you don't know the answer it's all right." soothes Goku.

"She's our enemy Goku, I think we better ask questions concerning about her attack on us." Hakkai proposed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too curious. I don't know why but I'm compelled to ask her those questions. And I don't feel like she is a bad person or anything." Goku replied.

"But she attacked us! Don't you remember?" reminds Gojyo.

"I know. It's just that, I, ah, um-"

"Forget it." cuts Sanzo.

"I have a question for you." He began. "Where did you come from?"

The girl didn't answer. Things are becoming more confusing for her, but then she regained her thoughts and composure. She has to finish the job right now!

"_I have to be freed from this, or else…"_ she thought. She struggled hard, concentrating on breaking free from the sutra's grasp. But to no avail, the sutras kept hold of her. Suddenly, her shackle on the neck sparked! Announcing that her master is calling her now! Her master might have thought that she ran away, that's why she's gone too long. But she didn't! She was captured.

"_Oh no, if I didn't get free from this sutra, my master will-"_her thinking was cut by a sudden surge of electricity that flowed from her shackles through her body electrocuting her!

A sudden scream was heard, cutting the talk between the Sanzo Ikkou.

"What the heck?!" cursed Gojyo turning around to see the tragic sight of the girl being electrocuted in front of them.

"What's going on?!" Goku shouted with a panic tone, rushing near the girl.

"Get back Goku! We don't know what that is! Sanzo, it's not from you right?!" Hakkai asked.

"Tch! Of course not!" Sanzo replied, releasing the girl from the sutra's hold.

The girl cried out in agony from the torture done on her. Sanzo and his companions watch with both worry and panic from the terrible sight of the girl they just captured. Yes she is an enemy, but seeing this done towards her, now they are beginning to doubt if she really is an enemy.

Goku watched the horrifying seen before his eyes. He felt anger, pity and pain watching this being done towards the girl they just met. Although thinking clearly she attacked them, there is something in her that he wanted to know. He wanted to know her life, and find out who she really is, and why does she look so much like him. And now that he's seeing this scene before his eyes, he wanted to help her, he wanted to ease her pain, and he wanted to free her!

The girl cried in pain, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. She then spoke, pleading, begging,

"Master! I'm not fleeing from your orders!! Please forgive me for the delay! I'll be going back now! Please have mercy!"

"It's the shackles! They're hurting her!!" Goku shouted, trying to grab the shackle on her right hand, but a slight flow of electricity prevented him from doing so.

"Master, I beg you!" she shouted gasping for air.

Then the electrocution stopped. Smoke appeared on her freshly burnt skin, her hair became more tangled and crisp. She gasped for air, coughing and vomiting blood. Her body shook, her knees trembling hard as she stand. She was about to fall, but caught her footing fast. She takes a last glance at her captors. She looked at the golden eyed boy staring at her with worry and fear. She looked deep into his eyes as tears flowed freely. Her heart wanted to know the golden eyed boy, she know there is something in him that she must know. But she can't, freedom is kept from her, filled with sorrow, fear and pain, she turned around and ran towards the castle that imprisoned her.


	6. Punishment

Goku watched as he the girl disappear from his sight. Turning around, he looked at Sanzo, worry and confusion in his eyes. He wanted to cry, his heart is in deep sorrow but he doesn't know why. He feels like he has lost something dear and very important to him.

Sanzo looked at Goku, knowing what's in the child's mind. He wanted to compensate and provide an answer, but he too is at lost. He went near his charge, and put a hand on his unruly chocolate colored hair, then with a sigh he said, "We're involve in this mess more than we should. And there is nothing more we can do. Let's go!"

"Go where Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, hoping to hear the answer he desires.

And Sanzo did gave the answer, "Tch! We are going to the castle where that girl lives. Annoying questions will be answered."

Goku's eyes brightened up. With hope he gave a big smile to his master, and run to his place at the back of jeep. Gojyo greeted Goku with a smile of his, "Who knows monkey boy; she might be related to you! Hahaha!" he joked.

"Now, now Gojyo, we'll find it out." Hakkai answered, starting Jeep.

"That darn girl!! She didn't finish her job, and yet it took her some time to get back! Where is she?" the master of the castle shouted around.

"She's here my lord. She just arrived." A soldier from the gate announced, opening the castle doors.

"You damn brat! You're such a worthless and useless piece of trash!" the master shouted slapping the girl.

"Master, I'm sorry! I didn't run away! I just wasn't able to finish the job properly." She reasoned.

"None sense! I ordered you to kill them! I even became generous and said that I might give you a name if ever you complete this simple mission, and yet you repay me with stupidity!!" he replied, hitting the girl with a cane. Blood flowed from the wound on her head caused by the hit.

"You do know the punishment for this sin! And I'll enjoy myself." he hissed.

"Master, please, I beg you! I'm sorry!" She cried. But the man just stared maliciously at her.

With a given cue from the castle's master, 3 guards comes attaching chains on her shackles. They roughly dragged her back to her cell, and hanged her chains on the ceiling, hanging also her body.

Fear rushed through her body, she can't think of anything. She knows that this act had been repeatedly done to her for as long as she can remember, but still, it always scares her. She wished she'd just be dead than to experience this. Her body is trembling and her mind is at lost. She wants to run and escape, but she can't. Her heart is beating so fast she can hardly breathe. Then another door opened, and her master went in. It's as if her mind stopped working and she stared terrified at her master, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Master, please, have mercy…" she begged sobbing.

"Oh, you're asking for mercy? Hahaha!! I don't know the meaning of that word." is his cold reply.

He then took a club from the torture tools within the room.

"Let's begin." He spoke.

He then hit the girl hard on her sides, sending her screaming from the pain! Two of her ribs broke instantly! Blood flowed from the side of her lips and her windpipe went dry. She coughed blood, she tried to breathed, but as soon as air went in, it brought pain to her lungs. Her master just smirked and touched the side that he had just hit. It is now blue and bruised, but he paid no attention to it. Instead, he squeezed it tight with his knuckles, sending her screaming and gasping for air. He laughed when he had done this. She then took a blow on her left shoulder! It fell limp, as a bone broke and her elbow dislocates. She felt the pain, she cried and pleads, but her master ignored her. He hit her again on the head which drew an open wound! It brought blood trickling down her face. She felt dizzy feeling the blow of the wooden club and the pain of his beatings. She was about to faint, but cold water was poured on her.

"Don't fall asleep on me stupid girl!" he roared.

She gasped for air, but she only felt the stinging pain on her whole body.

Unsatisfied with the club, he then took a knife. He went close to her, examining her body.

"Hmmm, looks like I've done a master piece. But we still need to add adjustments to It." he spoke, slitting open her right leg!

Blood flowed freely from the deep cut! She gasped as the cold blade touched her skin, drawing deep into her muscles, scratching her bone. She cried, and begged. She pleads for him to stop, but they all fell on deaf ears. He continued his torture, slitting open her right arm, then her left shoulder. Blood continued to flow freely from the deep wounds she got from him. Her skin becoming pale due to blood loss, her vision starting to become blurry, then a splash of cold water has awoken her back to reality. But this time, she felt numb all over. She couldn't feel her legs anymore; she couldn't feel her hands or arms. Even her head seems too heavy for her to carry. Tears don't fall from her eyes anymore, only blood.

"Tired already?" her master asked, forming a small cut on her right cheek.

"Tch! Nothing really good comes out from worthless children like you." He muttered settling down the blade.

The master then calls one of his servants, ordering them to clean up the place. He also asked them to splash her more with cold freezing water and feed her. But feed her only one slice of bread and a glass of water. He ordered for them not to change her clothes, or treat her wounds. Then he left.

Her world seems to spin around in circle. She feels dizziness and numbness all over. She feels them releasing her from the chains that hanged her; she feels them splashing her with cold water. She knows they're talking about her situation and her stupidity. She knows their laughing at her and gossiping about her being a nuisance to them. She knows they hate her. She knows how they wanted her to die, too bad though, she doesn't die. They settle her down on the cold floor of her torture chamber-cell. They left near her feet is the food she is allowed to eat for the night. But all her strength seems to have left her, she couldn't move. Her eyelids fluttered inviting her to rest. Obeying, she closed them, as the darkness engulfed her, sending her to a restless sleep.


	7. Heart to be Free

Riding fast from the east the road leading to a castle at the land of the setting sun, the Sanzo Ikkou hurries their way to find out the mystery about the girl looking exactly like Son Goku himself. Hakkai seriously drives hakuryuu determined to reach the castle as fast as possible with questions in his mind. He looks at Sanzo and saw another serious expression from the monk. He knows Sanzo too is confused and wants answers. He looks then onto his side mirror seeing Goku and Gojyo. Gojyo seems relaxed, but Goku wears a worried, confused and questioning look. Goku is the one most affected with everything that's happening. Well, seeing someone looking exactly like you, yet knowing you don't have any relatives or family is really shocking and will drive someone nuts.

"_Relative huh? What if?..."_ Hakkai thought, but disregards the idea and concentrates more on the road ahead.

The whole drive was quiet; everyone seems to have a world of their own, until somebody breaks the ice.

"Hey Sanzo, I've got a funny feeling with the girl…" Goku spoke.

"What's that monkey? Funny feeling? Haha!! You in love?" teased Gojyo.

"Shut up Kappa! It's not that okay!" he countered. "It's like she's someone important, like I should know her. I really felt funny when I saw her and looked at her. I didn't felt she's an enemy, she feels more like a friend or a family. Just like the way I feel about you guys." Goku finished.

Hakkai smiled hearing Goku considering them as his family.

Gojyo ruffles Goku's hair, then said, "We'll get your answers monkey, don't think too much on things yet. It might mess up your food brain."

"I'm not a monkey, and I don't have food for a brain!" Goku reacts, smiling at Gojyo.

"My, my, big brother Gojyo can't take seeing Goku sad." Hakkai teased.

"Shut up Hakkai!!" Gojyo countered in embarrassment.

Feeling the chilling cold rushing through her body and great hunger, the girl wakes up. She weakly stretched her fragile body and tried to sit. But just the slightest movement brings sharp pain causing her to writhe and cry. With all her strength, she forced herself to sit using the wall as a support. She breathes heavily, panting hard, but every time she does so, she crumbles in pain. She checked the wounds his master had given her. Two broken ribs on her sides with bruises on them, a broken left shoulder and left arm, her cuts are now slightly infected, they contain yellow puss flowing out of them. And the bruise on her head are worst than it was before. Her body is aching terribly! She feels cold and chilly, but she is sweating cold sweat.

"_Am I having a fever? "_ she thought.

She picked up the bread left at her feet and eats it slowly. She knows this is the only food she'll get for the whole night and maybe even tomorrow. She didn't finish everything, saving some for later. She drinks a few, making sure she still has enough to drink for later.

She sat quietly at the wall, breathing slowly. She closed her eyes imagining a free life. She imagines the green grass tickling her feet, the sound of the river running and drinking its cool fresh water. Oh she can almost taste it! It would have been sweet, soothing and satisfying. She wanted to feel the warm rays of the sun embracing her cold body, and hear the wind whispering at her ear. She smiled at the thought and images forming at her mind. She even imagines playing with the trees, smelling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms or any kind of flowers, and tasting sweet and juicy fruits. She imagines having friends, laughing, playing and… friends… a golden eyed boy, roamed her imagination.

"_Who is he? Who are they?..."_ her thoughts came by.

She opened her eyes remembering the incident this morning.

"_They don't seem evil and that boy… there's something in him that I wanted to know… I feel safe with him, he feels important, he feels someone special… who is he?"_ her thoughts came running down his mind, not noticing that tears are also falling down. She sobbed quietly, confused and lonely.

"I- I want to be free…" she whispered.

"Sanzo, are you okay?" Hakkai asked, noticing the uneasiness of the monk.

"Tch! It's nothing Hakkai." Sanzo responded.

"Is something bothering you? It seems like you're uneasy." Hakkai replied, unsatisfied with the answer he first got.

"Annoying, it's so annoying!" Sanzo replied.

"Wow, the monk is annoyed? But why?" Gojyo joins the conversation, looking at Goku staring quietly out in the open.

"Sanzo, what-"

Hakkai's sentence was cut as Sanzo shouted, "SHUT UP!" which shocked the whole group.

"Okay Sanzo, we know you can hear Goku's voice, but, that only happens when he's far from you." Gojyo speaks with confusion.

"Uru Sai Kappa!!" ordered Sanzo, his voice sounding pissed and annoyed.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo, and ignored his order, he went close to Hakkai and whispered,

"You don't think he can hear that girl's voice right?"

"Probably." is Hakkai's reply.

"But Kai, if he can hear Goku's and that girl's, then maybe…"

"Gojyo, I know what you're trying to say. But, we can't answer that question just yet. If I were you, wait for a few more minutes." Hakkai responded, smiling upon seeing the castle gates.

"We're near!!" exclaimed Goku with excitement.


	8. Into the Castle

"Master! Master!" comes the loud cry of a nervous servant."

"What is it?" the master asked.

"Four travelers are seen approaching our castle. They fit exactly the description of the four people who destroyed one of your castles, and killed one of your sons." explains the servant.

"What!?!" reacts the master in shock. _"That stupid girl! This is all her fault!! If only she was able to do her mission, this would not happen!! What should I do then…" _the master thought, angrily.

"Hmm, open the gates! Prepare a feast. Invite them in, treat them as guests. If they look for me, tell them I'll be out in a while. We'll be kind to them at first. And then, silently we'll kill them. I shall destroy those who oppose me! We'll defeat them silently." orders the master.

"Um, if you don't mind, where are you going?" the servant asked.

"I'll finish my masterpiece." responds the master, smiling slyly.

The servant nod upon hearing the reply and instructions, he then left giving orders to others.

The master then stood up from his throne, and called for another servant, whispering something in his ear. The servant froze at the order given to him.

"Master, are you sure we need to do that?" the servant asked nervously.

"Just obey my orders! And besides, she's just an animal made to obey my orders." answers the master.

"But sir, brainwashing… I don't th-"

"Who cares about your stupid thoughts idiot servant!?! Do what you are ordered to do!! Or else you'l be the first to experience it." the master shouts in rage causing the servant to hurriedly scram, obeying the order.

"_Desperate times, calls for desperate measure."_ The master thought, smirking as he walks his way to the dungeon.

Footsteps are echoed throughout her lonely dungeon. She raised her head and stopped her sobs. She straightened her back, and waited for a click in the lock, it did come. Hoping to see the servant, she waited for its figure in the dark. But to her dismay, she saw the monster she dreaded to see. Her master coming all the way down to her prison means bad luck. Her body began to tremble seeing the face that brought nothing but pain to her. He walked closely to her, smiling menacingly, looking at the damage he had done to her earlier. She breathed hard, hoping that he would just leave, but he didn't. To her shock, he released her chains on the wall, and speaks,

"Today, you shall fulfill the mission I ordered you to do."

She froze at the statement. She knew that what her master wanted her to do is to kill those four travelers she met earlier. But, she don't want to do that, she don't want to hurt them. She wanted to be free, finally she now desires freedom. She remembered the face of those travelers, the blond priest who has hair that glows like the sun. The red haired guy who seems to have hair like roses, the green eyed man, who wore a warm smile, and the golden eyed boy, oh how she wanted to see him, to get to know him. She wanted to talk to him and the friends he had. They don't seem bad; she wanted to be friends with them too.

"Ma- Master, I- I, ah, I don't want to-"she tries to speak, but was only cut off by a sharp object slicing her cheek.

"Don't you dare disobey me! You will do what I command! You are mine, and you will obey me no matter what I say, even if I order you to offer your body to me as a sacrifice! Now I order you to kill them, do it, or face the consequences!!" he shouts, hitting her head with a club. And gain, her wound opened up, causing blood to stream down her face again.

She fell on her knees, and sobbed.

"Shut up you piece of trash! You're an animal! You are my pet! You have no right to think on your own! Now follow me!" he ordered pulling her chains, forcing her to stand up.

"_Somebody… please save me… I wish to be free_…" she thought, crying in her heart, as her master dragged her harshly to an unknown room.

"Tch!! " Sanzo murmured, cursing under his breath.

"Looks like he is hearing voices again." speaks Gojyo.

"Voices?" Goku asked. Hakkai just smiled.

"My,my looks like they're welcoming us." Hakkai acknowledges, noticing the opening of gates from the castle they're heading.

"Welcoming? We're supposed to be their enemy right?" asked Goku.

"What can you say Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, smiling calmly.

"Tch! Idiots! Bunch of crazy idiots." Is his reply, rubbing his temple.

"Okay, so the old monk has a headache?" Gojyo spoke.

"Shut up kappa! Or I'll kill you." Sanzo orders in a pissed tone.

"Haha! Calm down Sanzo, we're here." Hakkai replied.

Upon reaching the entrance of the main door, Hakkai puts hakuryuu into a stop. As the jeep transformed back into his little white dragon form, the door of the great castle opened.

"Looks like they are waiting for us." Gojyo speaks, inhaling the smoke from his nicotine stick.

"But this is pretty suspicious." replies Hakkai, searching the area cautiously.

"My lords! The great Sanzo Ikkou! Please, please do come in." a servant greets, approaching them. Sanzo raised a brow, and Gojyo looked at the servant doubtingly.

"I don't feel any youkai presence round here." Whispers Gojyo to Hakkai.

"But it's still suspicious." Hakkai whispers back.

"Don't worry my lords, when we spotted you coming from the east, we realized you are the great Sanzo Ikkou, and so my master ordered us to welcome you." the servant reasons, persuading them to come in.

"Where is your master?" Sanzo asked.

"He is just finishing something my lord, but he'll be joining us in a while. Please, my lords, do come in. It will be a pity if you didn't." he replied.

The Sanzo ikkou did enter the castle, the doors closing behind them. The servant led them to a great hall way, leading to a dining area.

"Food!!" Goku exclaimed.

Energetically, Goku approached the table eyeing every kind of food in front of him with enthusiasm and joy.

"Oi monkey! Stop what you're doing!" Gojyo shouted, watching Goku enjoy himself at sight of food.

"You guys are prepared." speaks Sanzo suspiciously, ignoring the scene his charge is creating.

"Yes my lords, my master asked us to prepare this for you." The servant replied.

"Sanzooo… can we eat? Huh?? Can we?? Can we???" asks Goku repeatedly.

"Oh my, the young one sure looks hungry." Comes the master's voice from their behind.

"Master!" the servant reacts, bowing.

"Please, my dear guests. Sit down, enjoy, and eat. You must be tired from your journey." He encouraged.

"Tch! What do you want by doing this?" asks Sanzo in a pissed tone.

"Nothing. Having the great Genjo Sanzo at my palace for a feast is an honor. So please, enjoy." is the master's reply.

"Please Sanzo!!! Please, let's eat!!!" Goku persuades.

"Darn this monkey, when it comes to food, even at an enemy's table, he'll indulge himself!" exclaimed Gojyo annoyingly. Hakkai just smiled and giggled.

"Tch! We came here not to eat. We came here looking for something." Sanzo responded, ignoring the invitation of food, and smacking Goku with a harrisen.

"Looking for something? And is this something in this castle?" the master asked, smirking. "Is this something, my property?" he continued, asking them in a witty tone.

"Could be, we are looking for a girl. A girl looking exactly like him!" Sanzo announced, pointing at Goku.

The master stared at Goku, smiling childishly at him. He froze at the sight, now only did he notice that the boy does look exactly like his pet! He regained his composure, and then smiled darkly.

"Forgive me. But I don't think I can give you that." He replied. "But I do know, that you will be facing your death!!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, a spear came flying the Sanzo Ikkou's way! They split up, and prepared to fight. They looked at where the spear came, and from it they saw the girl they're looking for.


	9. Fight for Freedom

Sorry it took a while. This chapter is a little difficult to write. Thanks for waiting! :)

* * *

She stands holding the spear, preparing to attack, but something's different with her. There is something in her that caught Goku's eye. He stopped at a corner, watching her attack Hakkai, he looked carefully at her, and looked into her eyes. There he saw the difference. Her eyes are empty, it contains no emotions, and it contains nothing! The last time he saw her, her eyes reflected her soul. But now her eyes contain no glow, it's as if she's a robot.

"Sanzo!! She doesn't know what she's doing!!" Goku shouted, as he jumped in defense from an attack coming his way.

"Tch!!" Sanzo murmured, cursing.

"The monk still has that head ache?" Gojyo asked, fighting side by side with Goku.

"Gojyo, something's wrong with her. She doesn't know what's happening." Goku mentions.

"I know squirt, her eyes are empty, looks like she's not the real enemy here." Replies Gojyo.

"Help… me…" a small cry of help escaped the girl's lips. Tears streamed down her face as she continues to attack them.

"Tch!! Uru sai Baka Saru!!!!" Sanzo shouted shooting at the foot of the girl causing her to distance herself.

"Ah, Sanzo can hear her." Says Hakkai, smiling.

"I didn't say anything!" Goku shouts back, assuming that his master is referring to him.

"He's not talking about you monkey." answers Gojyo sweat dropping.

The girl looked at them with teary empty eyes. She stares at them murmuring something, trying hard to form the words on her lips.

"She's trying to tell us something." speaks Goku stopping his attacks and stares at the girl. He could feel the girl's spirit is crying. He knows he is connected to her, and he don't understand. He wants to know, he wants to figure this mystery, and he wants to stop the pain she's feeling. Tears fall on his eyes, he looked at her, she too is crying. He looked at Gojyo who looked confused at his actions, but continued defending himself from the attacks he's getting. Then a shout from Hakkai cut off his thoughts and feelings. He looked at Hakkai, but then felt a blow on his stomach.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers painfully.

"Goku!" shouts Gojyo.

"I'm fine. We have to help her!" Goku replied.

"Tch!! Stupid girl!" Sanzo continues to murmur, aiming at the girl.

"Don't shoot her Sanzo! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Goku shouted.

"I know baka!!" replies Sanzo, shooting only near her shoulders but purposely missing her. The girl stood firm and began running for Hakkai, attacking her continuously.

"Stop it! We are not your enemies. Snap out of it!" Hakkai talked to her, defending himself.

"Help… me… please…" she whispers, gasping in between words.

Hakkai felt pity for the girl before his eyes. She looked exactly like Goku, and he hates his brain for imagining the girl to be Goku. Hakkai continues to defend himself, but at the same time, looking carefully for any clues that could help them figure out why is she in that state.

"You stupid brat!! Do it fast! Kill them now!" the master shouted.

"You shut your mouth you old geezer!!" shouts Gojyo, ascending from his back, and aiming his shakujo's blade to cut the man in half!

"You can't kill me!" the master shouted, as the girl Hakkai is fighting suddenly appeared defending the man. Gojyo quickly pulled back his shakujo, but it's not that easy pulling something that long. A small linger of the blade still caught the girl's arm, slitting it slightly. Gojyo worriedly and hurriedly distanced himself to prevent hurting the girl more, but to his surprise, the girl didn't show any sign of pain.

"Hahaha!! You pity a girl like her? You fool! She's nothing but a doll used for fighting! If I were you, fight her seriously, because you will die fast if you did not do so!" mocks the master, laughing loudly.

"Damn that goof! He's controlling her, but how?" Gojyo cursed, looking at Hakkai.

"I don't think controlling is the word for it, he brainwashed her! Probably altered her thoughts to only defend him and kill us!" responds Hakkai, jumping as an attack ones again come his way.

"Sanzo!! We have to help her!" speaks Goku, helping Hakkai out.

"Uru sai baka saru! You don't have to add to the voices I'm hearing!!" Sanzo shouts back, reloading his gun and pointing at the master. But before he could shoot, the girl is all ready in front of the man.

"Haha! You don't want to hurt her, so you can't hurt me as long as I have her!" the master shouted.

"Stupid idiots!" grumbles Sanzo, pissed and annoyed.

"Sanzo, we can't attack him if she's always there protecting him." mentions Hakkai.

"Give it up! You'll never win. I know you want this girl, but you can't have her. Because she's my precious pet." answers the man, caressing the cheek of the girl in front of him.

"Pet?! You call her a pet?! She's a human! Don't you dare call her a pet!" Goku shouts in anger.

"Do you even know what I did to her? How I took care of her? She's mine! And you can't have her, besides, she's worth more than what you think she does, oh and same goes for you golden eyed boy." The man replies, smirking at Goku.

"What do you know about us?" asks Goku.

But the man just smiled lustfully at them and ordered the girl to attack.

"I-Idon't- want too" with all her strength she formed those words.

"What did you say you brat?" the master asks, anger in his voice.

"I-don't want- to hurt them." She replies, catching her breath in between words. She faced his master, tears flowing freely, and says, "I want to be free…" life now returning back into her eyes.

"How dare you!?!?" her master screams horridly, smacking her with all his might, sending her flying to the wall.

"How dare you talk back at me?!?! You have no right to reason out! I brainwashed you properly! How could you-"

"Maybe it's because her will to be free is far greater than what you think." Gojyo answers, standing beside the man.

The man jumped out terrified, he grabbed the spear near his feet and pointed it at Gojyo.

"No!! She can't be able to breakthrough!! She's nothing but an insignificant doll!! She's worthless! She's an animal!" he shouts at Gojyo.

"Worthless?! She's more than what you think she is. And so as other people or youkais! And even animals themselves, are more than what you think they are." says Goku appearing at his back.

"Go away!! I don't like you people! That's why I order her to kill you!! Now I order you again my pet! Kill them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouts.

But the girl just stared at him, getting up with Hakkai assisting her.

"I don't want to be your slave anymore." she answers.

"I think you underestimated you opponents and servant this time." Hakkai responds in a serious tone.

The man fell silent, and a small muffle of laugh can be heard from him.

"What are you giggling about?" Gojyo asked, pointing his shakujo at the man's neck.

"Do you really think I'll be defeated that easily?" he replies, laughing hard.

"You're all going to pay for everything you've done to me!!!!!!!" a bloody scream echoed into the whole castle, as the man began to transform into a horrible monster!

His two eyes popped out, as four different colored eyes appeared on his face. His hair and nails grew long, his nails even sharpened themselves. His small body began to grow into a huge muscular one, and on his back, sharp and hard tusks appear. Scales came out from his skin, covering his whole body. Soon before their eyes, a hideous monster appears.

"Okay! That was un expected!" Gojyo shouted, as the monster attacked Gojyo with his claws.

He scratched Gojyo slightly on the left arm, causing him to lose his footing and fall.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouts, seeing his companion fall. The monster was about to step on Gojyo, but Goku suddenly appeared, preventing the foot using his nyoi-bo.

"Thanks monkey!" appreciates Gojyo, standing fast. He commands his shakujo to chain the monster, but the monster just swayed the chains off place. Goku appeared on his back, prepared to hit it hard, but soon as his nyoi-bo touched the skin, not a single scratch was formed, and the tusks on his back came flying his way. He got hit at the shoulder and one on the leg. The wound is bleeding furiously, but he ignored it.

"Goku!" shouts Gojyo, "Be careful monkey!" he continued, running to cover Goku.

"I'm all right." Answers Goku.

"We have to finish this fast!" speaks Hakkai, charging his chi ball and throwing it at the monster, but nothing happened.

"His skin is as hard as diamonds!" shouts Goku.

The monster stepped forward, making his way to reach the girl he owns.

"Run, hide! He's after you." Hakkai orders the girl, who in shock stood frozen.

"But- I-"

"It's all right. Don't worry, we can handle this." Hakkai answers, smiling calmly at the girl.

"Hakkai!" shouts Sanzo, seeing that the monster is aiming to throw his tusks on Hakkai and the girl.

Hakkai quickly shielded the girl and himself.

"Hide now!" Hakkai tells the girl.

"No. Let me help you guys. I owe you my life. Let me out of this barrier. He's after me, I'll let him follow me, and then you attack him." The girl proposes.

"How do you think we'll attack him? It seems like attacks don't work on him due to his rough skin. " Gojyo asks.

"Sanzo!!" Goku shouts. The monster's right claw came swinging Sanzo's way. But Sanzo dodged it.

Goku on his masters side, prepared to attack.

Sanzo shoots the monster, but still nothing happened.

"Tch! This is ridiculous." Sanzo cursed.

The monster turned his head, and walked its way to where Sanzo and Goku are.

"Please, let me do this. If not, then please let me help you guys." The girl pleads, following Hakkai joining Sanzo and Goku.

"Such a pain." Sanzo complains.

"Well, if you want to help so badly, then go. I guess you do like to fight too just like the monkey." Gojyo compensates.

"I am not a monkey!!" Goku responds.

The girl stared at Goku and Gojyo, fighting each other.

"Don't mind them they're like brothers to each other." Hakkai explains.

The girl just stared.

But their laugh is stopped at the monster came charging his way at them.

The monster, attacks them using his claws, and they all jumped, dodging the deathly attacks.

"Ah! Stupid monster!!!" Gojyo screams, rushing to attack the monster, but was stopped, a claw landed on his stomach! Dodging the claw fast, the monster only hit his clothes, and slightly grazed his skin. Goku then appeared at the monster's side, kicking it on the head. The monster swayed a little at the kick, but used his left hand to attack Goku back. The monster slapped Goku hard, and sent him flying to the wall, smacking his head hard, and blood began to trickle down his face.

"My turn!" she shouted, grabbing a dagger on the floor and running to confront the monster. She appeared at the monster's face, aiming to stick her dagger on one of its eyes. She released the grip, throwing it with all her might, hitting her target. Green ooze flowed from the wound in the monsters eye. But on defense, the monster clawed the girl, ripping the flesh on her back.

"You okay?!" Goku shouts, seeing the girl fall on the hard floor.

"I'm all right." She replies. _"Why is he worried about me? What is this feeling… It feels like, I'm all ready safe and free. Just by helping and staying with these people, it makes me feel happy. That boy, why do I long to know who he is. And that man, it feels like I have a connection with him."_ She thought, running to where Hakkai and the group are.

"You three, stop it's movements for fifteen seconds." Sanzo commands.

The girl stared at Sanzo, and nods her head. Goku and Gojyo did the same

" Just make sure you don't fail!" Gojyo adds, running to face the monster.

Sanzo smirked at the comment. Sanzo closed his eyes and began to chant.

Gojyo and Goku faced the monster in unison, appearing at its back, Gojyo released his shakujo, binding the monster, as Goku surprisingly came out, ordering his nyoi-bo to grow, and digging into the monster's right eye. The girl appeared on his left side, kicking the monster hard on the head, causing it to feel dizzy and fall. The monster howl in pain and Gojyo tightened his shakujo.

"Sanzo!!!!" Goku shouted.

"MAKAI TENJOU!!!!!!!!!!" a shout came, and scrolls flew covering the monster.

A piercing cry was heard from the monster, as the scrolls began to burn through its scaly skin. The monster twists and turns, but he couldn't get free from the scrolls. The scrolls continued to burn the monster bit by bit, sending a deathly scream all over the castle. Then silence filled the room, as the monster vanished into thin air.

A great earthquake soon occur, and all the people in the castle both humans and youkais ran outside as fast as they can, but as soon as they approach the gate, it can't be opened! The ground began to shake harder each second, and it opened up swallowing the whole castle and everything in it. Sanzo wisely chanted his mantra and transported his whole team into safety, including the girl.

Sanzo Party watched scene before their eyes, hearing the screams of the people being swallowed by the earth alive. Finally, the earth closed its mouth, leaving no evidence of a castle ever being built in that place.

"Aha! My, what a sudden turn of events." A lady's voice was heard from the sky, and a glowing light opened in heaven, followed by a goddess setting foot on earth.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. This is not the end yet, explenations will be done in the next chapter. Everything will be cleared. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story. You are a great inspiration. :)


End file.
